Basilisco
by Mirna Mountweazel
Summary: Luego de la lucha contra Cronos, Perseus Jackson tratará de vivir su vida normal, con unas vacaciones normales. Pero cuando eres un semidiós, eso nunca parece ser una posibilidad. ¿Podra Percy sobrevivir al ataque de un monstruo tan antiguo y peligroso como el basilisco?
1. La Sociedad Irlandesa - Americana

Caminé lentamente por la Quinta Avenida, deteniéndome en las esquinas para consultar mi reloj-escudo, un regalo que me hizo mi hermanastro Tyson hace tres años que además de dar la hora, servía como escudo y disco para abollar la armadura de los monstruos. Eran las tres y quince y sorprendentemente Annabeth estaba retrasada, cosa que solía sucederme solo a mí, razón por la cual me preparé media hora antes de la cita o probablemente aún estaría durmiendo. Habíamos quedado en la Quinta Avenida a las tres para ir por un café y luego pasar ver alguna película en el cine, pero como aún no había llegado, decidí dar unas vueltas a la manzana mientras la esperaba con un poco de frío por la delgada chaqueta que llevaba sobre mis hombros que estaba agujereada en las mangas por tener que sufrir las quemaduras que cariñosamente dejaban los monstruos contra los que me enfrentaba. A pesar de todo, últimamente no me había topado con ningún tipo de monstruo, dios o persona que estuviera dispuesta a matarme, lo que para mí ya era bastante suerte considerando que pasé el verano luchando contra Kronos, el señor del tiempo y rey de los Titanes, mientras los dioses Olímpicos decidían si era mejor matarme o no. Ya sabes, el típico verano semidiós en el típico campamento griego.

Ya iba cruzando la cuarta esquina, cuando un edificio antiguo comenzó a temblar levemente junto a mí, como si fuera a. . .BOOM! Un montón de pedazos de vidrios salieron disparados de cada ventana y puerta del lugar, como si fuera un dragón escupiendo vidrio por sus fauces. Me agazapé detrás de un auto y llevé conmigo a un chico mortal que pasaba al lado mío, con la esperanza de que (si fuera sobrenatural) la Niebla lo confundiría lo suficiente para creer que había sido un temblor o algo por el estilo. Por si acaso, destapé a Contracorriente y me asomé muy despacio por encima de la maleta del coche, con cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los vidrios esparcidos sobre el asfalto como arena por toda la calle. Varios hombres y mujeres adultos se agruparon alrededor del edificio con miradas ceñudas, como esperando a que alguien se asomara al balcón y les dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Justo cuando nadie se fijaba en la puerta trasera, me pareció ver que una figura salía por atrás, pero pasó corriendo tan rápido que no alcancé a distinguir quién era. _"De acuerdo",_ pensé, _"hora de matar monstruos"._

Me pegué a las murallas del edificio continuo y me acerqué lentamente, con cuidado de que ningún mortal me viera y tratara de detenerme. _Contracorriente _pesaba extrañamente en mi mano, como si el poder propio de la espada se agitara mientras me acercaba a lo que sea que fuera que estaba allí dentro. Metí la mano a través de una ventanilla de la puerta trasera y giré la manilla para abrir la puerta. Por dentro, el lugar era una combinación entre una mansión y un museo, con estantes mostrando textos y objetos raros por todas partes como si fuera una exposición. Traté de leer uno de los rótulos, pero mi dislexia no me permitió entender nada más que: "_Sorlanda Amestoria" (Sociedad Histórica Americana-Irlandesa)._ De improviso, una fuente al lado mío se cayó y se rompió con estrépito en el suelo, pero no había nadie junto a mí. Me puse en posición de ataque aunque no tenía ni idea de a quién atacar y presioné un botón para activar el escudo que con un leve click se transformó en un descomunal escudo de bronce con imágenes de semidioses en el frente. Busqué a tientas al monstruo, pero jamás había luchado con alguien _invisible_, a menos que. . .una mano cubrió mi boca antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre y el olor a limón y pergamino confirmó mis sospechas, pero era demasiado tarde. Una figura gigante negra se abalanzó contra mí y clavó sus garras firmemente en mi pecho, tan profundo que creí que me iba a transformar en semidiós ensartado si no fuera por la persona invisible que tiró de mí y ambos caímos rodando al suelo. Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme del dolor fue un par de mechones rubios ondulados...


	2. La Espada de damocles

Me incorporé de la superficie helada en la que me encontraba con un punzante dolor en el pecho, como si miles de garras hubieran desgarrado mi pecho una y otra vez hasta dejarlo entumecido. Mi cabeza palpitaba fuertemente y sentí un extraño olor a sangre en el aire, junto con una leve fragancia a limón. Miré lo que había alrededor mío y pude notar que estaba en un espacio grande, como una especie de salón de exposición de libros o algo por el estilo. Estaba sentado en una especie de silla-trono, con bordes de oro y forrada en una especie de seda casi tan ligera como una pluma, parecía el trono de un rey muy antiguo.

Oí un ruido como de vasijas quebrándose, y recordé rápidamente todo lo que había pasado. Annabeth. . .ahora estaba seguro de que ella era la chica invisible que había visto antes de desmayarme, pero, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Annabeth aquí? ¿Y qué era esa cosa que me clavó sus garras? Eché una rápida mirada a mi pecho, pero me congelé en cuanto vi lo que antes era mi camiseta azul. Sobre mi pecho, mi camiseta estaba chamuscada, como si algún tipo de ácido la hubiera fundido, y debajo de ésta, tres líneas profundas atravesaban mi pecho de arriba a abajo, pero lo peor no era eso. La herida estaba casi de un verde enfermizo, el tipo de verde que ves en la gente que se infectó una herida casi hasta la muerte. Traté de sentarme, pero el dolor del pecho me obligó a permanecer recostado contra la silla de oro en la que me encontraba, con cuidado de permanecer lo más quieto posible que un chico con THDA puede estar. Sobre mí, del techo cayeron trozos de cemento y un golpe resonó fuertemente por el edificio, como si algo enorme se hubiera caído fuertemente contra el piso. Tanteé para ver si mi bolígrafo seguía en mi bolsillo, el bolígrafo que me regaló Quirón que se transformaba en una espada de bronce celestial cuando lo destapabas y el única arma que estaba bien equilibrada para mí. Efectivamente sentí un peso en mi bolsillo derecho y con mucho cuidado lo saqué y lo mantuve firmemente en mi mano, esperando a que algún monstruo apareciera por la entrada dispuesto a matarme (no es como si no me hubiera acostumbrado a eso, de todas formas). Un montón de pasos acalorados bajaron corriendo lo que sonó como una escalera de madera y sostuve la tapa de Contracorriente a punto de quitarla, listo para lanzarme y matar lo que fuera esa cosa con garras apenas asomara la cabeza por la puerta. Y entonces ocurrió justo lo contrario. Una chica guapa de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta con una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo, y con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y rasguñones como los míos (pero no infectados ni tan profundos) apareció por el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos como platos por el miedo y la preocupación.

-¡Percy!

-¿Anna..-me costaba un poco hablar-..beth?

-¡Chist! ¿Cómo me encontras..-se fijó en algo sobre mi cabeza y su cara se llenó de asombro, y luego me miró a mí con el miedo reflejado en su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su expresión todavía era de shock, su boca había caído ligeramente abierta y sus ojos resplandecían mientras trataba de pensar a toda velocidad.

-¿Annabeth? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Percy, no te muevas.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo...-seguí su mirada hacia arriba. Exactamente sobre mi el centro de mi cabeza, colgaba una espada dorada de medio metro de largo, sostenida sobre nada, solo flotando encima mío lista para caer y atravesarme.

-La espada de Damocles.

-¿La qué de quién? -a pesar de todo, frunció el ceño levemente, con la misma mirada que me dirigía cada vez que yo no sabía algo obvio.

-La espada de Damocles, sesos de alga, la que el rey Dionisio II colgó enicma de Damocles para atemorizarlo y hacerle creer que la espada caería sobre él en cualquier momento. -desvió la vista del arma y me observó cautelosamente, comprobando si me encontraba bien. Pareció ver mi pecho, porque inmediatamente sus ojos gris tormenta se llenaron de preocupación y se acercó rápidamente hasta la silla de oro.

-Por los dioses, Percy, ¿estás bien? Con todo lo del basilisco, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí. -su mano rozó levemente mi pecho y me estremecí. Y no solo por el dolor.

-Espera, ¿dijiste basilisco?

-Sí, lo que te atacó fue un basilico. -justo entonces un graznido casi tan fuerte como el rugido de un leon rompió el repentino silencio y el sonido de garras arrastrándose por el mármol me hizo retorcerme en el asiento.

-Debo irme -dijo Annabeth mientras desenvainaba su cuchillo de bronce del cinto y se disponía a salir.

-Voy contigo.

-¿Estás loco? No podrás dar ni un paso sin herirte más, sin contar que una dosis más del veneno del basilisco te mataría. Además, me temo que no puedes moverte.

-¿Por qué?

-La espada te caerá encima si tratas de salir del trono, Percy, esa era la maldición de Damocles. Jamás pudo moverse de su trono.

-No dejaré que te enfrentes sola a esa cosa -repuse con resolución. Annabeth suspiró y sus ojos cambiaron suavemente de la preocupación a la ternura, entonces me besó rápidamente antes de levantarse y decir con tristeza:

-Lo siento, sesos de alga -y salió corriendo con su gorra de invisibilidad puesta justo cuando un monstruo de cuatro metros, con piel y alas de dragón y cabeza de gallina destrozaba todo a su paso, chillando y aleteando por la entrada del salón; el basilisco.


	3. El Punto Ciego

Había visto monstruos antes, pero dfinitivamente este le ganaba a muchos. Exhalaba fuego por un largo pico afilado de gallina en su cabeza, tenía una cola de dragón de un metro de largo que terminaba en una aguja que goteaba un extraño líquido blanco y unas garras del porte de una mesa, con garras afiladas rodeadas por una extraña niebla verde, donde, estaba casi seguro, guardaba el veneno que me había infectado el pecho. Recé a todos los dioses para que me libraran de la maldición de Damocles; pero ninguno percía escuchar o estaban demasiado ocupados como para ayudar al hijo de Poseidón. Destapé a _Contracorriente_ completamente y me erguí en el trono con resolución, dispuesto a lanzarme hacia la enorme criatura si era necesario, mientras trataba de descifrar un punto débil entre su coraza de escamas de un verde esmeralda, buscando con la mirada bajo su cuello y en el pecho. Estaba a punto de fijarme en su cabeza, cuando una mano invisible tapó mis ojos apresuradamente, dejándome completamente ciego.

-No lo mires a los ojos -la voz de Annabeth me llegó como un leve murmullo a mi lado - o te petrificará.

-¿Quieres decir como Medusa? -mi primer año en el Campamento Mestizo, cuando creyeron que yo había robado el rayo maestro de Zeus, Annabeth, Grover y yo nos topamos con una de las tres hermanas Gorgonas, Medusa. Y creánme que no fue exactamente un encuentro amistoso, considerando que trató de convertirnos en una de sus tétricas estatuas de mármol sólo con su mirada, que tenía la capacidad de convertir en piedra a cualquiera que la mirara a los ojos.

Annabeth reflexionó un momento antes de contestar: -Algo así. Tú solo no lo mires a los ojos y trata de no moverte. Encontraré una forma de sacarte de aquí.

-Pero. . .

-Shh, ten cuidado. Ya volveré -se me ocurrió que probablemente ella debería tener cuidado, pero justo entonces el basilico pareció reparar en mi presencia, y soltó un aullido que perforó mis oídos dolorosamente. Avanzó lentamente hacia mí, como si a aquella cosa le costara moverse por un espacio tan reducido como el de un salón de exposición. Chocó contra una estantería y un montón de libros se le vino encima, quedando atrapado sobre un montón de hojas de papel, tomos de cuero antiguo y trozos de madera rotos. Por un segundo, esperé que se hubiera desmayado, o incluso mejor; muerto, pero matar a un monstruo no es tan fácil como eso. Un chorro de fuego chamuscó el tapete y el montón de libros a su alrededor como una inmensa hoguera de campamento. Se levantó torpemente y furioso, o al menos eso deduje por el rastro de fuego que exhaló por toda la habitación dejando un círculo ennegrecido a su alrededor a tan solo dos centímetros de donde se encontraba el trono. Una alarma de incendios se activó unos pisos más arriba, pero sabía que era inútil ya que ningún mortal se atrevería a entrar al edificio, y si lo hicieran, no podrían ver al mosntruo gigante que había quemado casi todo un piso.

Comencé a pensar rápidamente, tratando de acordarme de algún tipo de leyenda sobre el basilisco, pero nada se me vino a la mente. Supuse que había sido derrotado por Hércules (ese tipo parecía haber matado casi cada monstruo de la Antigua Grecia) pero tampoco podía recordar una historia de una serpiente gigante con cabeza de gallina o de un dragón con garras de pollo. Entonces, la cosa caminó aún más cerca de mí, aullando y lanzando fuego a la desesperada tratando de alcanzar un _blanco_. . .eso era, por eso era tan torpe y por eso aún no me había matado. No necesité echarle un vistazo para saber que estaba en lo cierto, el basilisco era ciego, y por eso se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de él cuando hablé con Annabeth. Se guiaba solo por sus oídos, sus ojos (a pesar de ser mortales), no le permitían ver nada y por lo tanto no sabía con exactitud en qué parte del salón me encontraba. Tal vez, si encontraba su punto débil, podría lanzar a Contracorriente y matarlo sin tener que acercarme a él o salir del trono.

De improviso, Annabeth se hizo visible a mi lado junto al trono.

-¡Percy, agáchate! -me encogí en el asiento justo cuando una llama de fuego pasaba rozando mi cabeza, probablemente chamuscando la parte de arriba de ésta.

-¡Annabeth! -esta vez le tocó a ella rodar por el suelo para esquivar una bola de fuego que cruzó la habitación por el mismo lugar en que su cuerpo se encontraba hace dos segundos.

-Percy, creo que sé como romper la maldición, y también como matar al basilisco. Necesitaremos un espejo.

-¿Cómo rompemos la maldición?

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando cambiaste de lugar con Artemisa en el monte Othrys para sostener el cielo? -algo hizo click en mi mente.

-Alguien más tiene que ocupar mi lugar, ¿no es así?

-No alguien exactamante -inclinó su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el basilisco, aún confundido tratando de localizar nuestras voces.

-Necesitamos un plan -dije. Annabeth sonrió levemente, lo que fue un alivio, antes de responder:

-Atenea siempre tiene un plan.


	4. El Espejo

Era probablemente una de las cosas más estúpidas que he hecho hasta ahora, pero hey, no sería la primera vez, al menos. Annabeth me había advertido que debía tener mucho cuidado, o terminaría siendo semidiós ensartado si daba un paso en falso, lo cual, no me hizo sentir mejor.

El basilisco ya se encontraba en pie de nuevo y se encontraba aún más furioso que antes, si es que eso era posible. Una especie de baba amarilla comenzó a resbalar por su pico, una sustancia sospechosamente parecida al azufre. _Fantástico,_ pensé, _un basilisco con mal aliento._ Annabeth debía de estar en algún lugar cercano, invisible bajo la gorra mágica de los Yankees que le había regalado su madre, Atenea; la diosa de la sabiduría. Escuñidré los rincones oscuros del salón, como las esquinas de las repisas y el rellano de la puerta esperando ver una silueta alta agazapada contra la muralla, esperando para atacar. Pero no había señal de Annabeth por ninguna parte, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué tan buena idea era el plan. Sin embargo, era la única salida posible de la maldición y del basilisco. Tenía que funcionar.

Ignorando el punzante dolor de mi pecho, me erguí costosamente en la silla, con los pies firmes en el suelo y mirando hacia mi costado derecho, donde se suponía que debía saltar cuando Annabeth me diera su señal. Una sombra se posó en el medio de la habitación, marcada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana a mi costado, justo en frente del basilisco, cara a cara. De la nada la figura atlética de Annabeth se hizo visible frente al basilisco, con una mirada tan determinada que me hizo recordar que Annabeth siempre había sido una de las personas más valientes que había conocido; capaz de hacerle frente tanto a una esfinge así como a una diosa (Hera). Con una voz chillonamente falsa, gritó:

-¡Eh, tú, bolso de mano! -el monstruo se giró confundido, tratando de guiarse por la voz de ella en su ceguedad -¡Ven por mí si puedes alcanzarme, lengua bífida!

Mala idea. La cosa se levantó apresuradamente y comenzó a escupir fuego hacia todos lados, haciendo un ruido raro parecido al que hace una gallina cuando la descuartizan. Movió sus alas y su cola tratando de darle a un objetivo invisible, botando un jarrón de mármol blanco y una pila de libros amontonados en una esquina monótona. Annabeth saltaba, corría y se agachaba tratando de esquivar los golpes que mandaba la cola del basilisco brutalmente, pero yo sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo así. Hacía falta solo una equivocación, y la cola la empujaría por la ventana edificio abajo. Me removí inquieto en el trono, deseoso de poder bajarme de allí e ir a echarle una mano, pero debía esperar mi momento o acabaríamos los dos muertos. El basilisco comenzó a alejarse del salón, buscando a Annabeth por el umbral de la puerta y rasgando el aire cada vez más cerca de la salida. A la desesperada, Annabeth le lanzó su cuchillo, clavándose justo en un pequeño espacio en su cuello, justo debajo de donde dos escamas se entrecruzaban la una con la otra. Un chillido horripilante hizo vibrar cada piso del edificio, un chillido tan agudo que probablemente resonó en el mismísimo Inframundo. Al menos, la bestia se volvió a acercar al centro del salón, pero había un pequeño problema: Annabeth estaba completamente desarmada. La criatura miró fijamente hacia el lugar donde Annabeth se encontraba, como si hubiera recuperado la visión, y la aludida abrió mucho los ojos con miedo y se echó hacia un lado mientras la bestia pasaba arrasando con sus garras todo el tapete rojo que había bajo mis pies, llenando la estancia de hilos volando por todas partes.

-¿De verdad eres tan ciega, estúpida gallina? ¡Estoy aquí, justo detrás de ti! -gritó justo delante del trono. Annabeth hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y me miró con ojos desorbitados -¡Ahora, Percy!

Esperé dos segundos hasta asegurarme que la bestia venía por mí, entonces me incliné levemente, con Contracorriente en mi mano derecha. El basilisco se acercó corriendo hacia mí y evité mirarlo directamente hacia los ojos, sino que me concentré en su enorme pico amarillo de gallina, sobresaliendo de su rostro como una gigante protuberancia afilada. Entonces se agazapó, como un tigre a punto de cazar a su presa y se lanzó contra mí, justo en el momento en el que yo saltaba fuera del trono saliendo disparado contra la muralla hacia mi izquierda. Me di de lleno contra una repisa que iba cayendo sobre mi pierna, pero antes de estrellarse contra esta un estante la detuvo con un golpe seco. Aliviado, suspiré y traté de organizar mis pensamientos mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor del salón. El basilisco, chillando como loco, se encontraba sobre el trono que era demasiado pequeño para él, lo que lo hacía parecer un gigante sentado en una silla de preescolar. Annabeth me observaba cautelosamente desde el rincón entre la ventana frente a mí y la otra estantería volcada a su lado. Tenía un feo corte que iba desde su frente hasta su mejilla y su camiseta del Campamento estaba totalmente chamuscada, pasando de ser naranja hasta un negro carbón bastante oscuro. Quería llegar hasta ella, así que me levanté de la pila de libros junto a mí y me encaminé hacia ella con paso decidido. Pero aún no habíamos terminado.

La bestia parecía haber perdido la cabeza de la furia y la desesperación, porque clavando sus garras en la silla de oro comenzó a lanzar chorros de fuego a cualquier parte, decidido a quemar la habitación completa con él mismo adentro. Lo que quedaba del deshecho tapete rojo comenzó a arder descabelladamente y la estantería junto a Annabeth ardía en llamas casi tan altas como el techo a menos de diez centímetros de la estantería. Una parte de las llamas alcanzó su camiseta y chilló, asustada, mientras trataba de apagarla con la mano. Yo, por mi parte tuve que correr hasta la entrada de la habitación mientras veía el interior arder como el infierno. Debía hacer algo, o el basilisco nos iba a quemar a todos vivos junto con el edificio completo si no lo detenía. _Agua_, susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza, _debes conseguir agua_. El único problema era que, a pesar de que era hijo del dios del mar, no podía sacar agua de la nada y no había ninguna fuente de agua cerca del edificio, ni siquiera un río o una fuente. Aunque tal vez, si tuviera la fuerza necesaria, y me concentrara lo suficiente. . .intenté de sentir el agua, atravesando las cañerías y cruzando por las tuberías, en agua recorriendo el edificio. Entonces sentí un tirón en la boca de mi estómago y cerré los ojos concentrándome al máximo en el agua. Y, como por arte de magia, un pequeño curso de agua se abrió paso por el salón y fue directamente a apagar todas las llamas, expandiéndose por el tapete rápidamente, dejando un piso bastante mojado y un olor a madera húmeda leve_. Al menos estamos vivos_, pensé un segundo antes de desmoronarme en el piso por el esfuerzo y el dolor del pecho que parecía haber aumentado en los últimos cinco minutos. El basilisco, cansado y confundido, parecía a punto de caer en otro ataque de locura lanza-llamas suicida, esta vez probablemente con éxito. Annabeth yacía acostada en el suelo, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y pronunciando una palabra con mucho esfuerzo antes de caer desmayada.

-Es. . .pe..jos.

No creo que se haya querido referir a mirarse en un espejo, considerando que Annabeth es hija de Atenea y no de Afrodita, pero sino, ¿a qué se refería con _espejos_? Traté de recordar lo que me había dicho antes de que atacáramos al basilisco, algo de su mirada mortal como Medusa y. . .Medusa. Si esta cosa también tenía la capacidad de asesinar con la mirada, entonces si había una forma de matarlo, pero no era cortándole la cabeza. Lo poco que recordaba era que mi tocayo, Perseo la había destruido mostrándole su propio reflejo en su escudo y luego le cortó la cabeza. Pero como el basilisco no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar que nadie se le acercase sin quemarlo vivo, no iba a tener otra opción que mostrarle su propio reflejo. Entonces entendí lo que Annabeth había querido decir con espejos, lo que había tratado de decirme antes del plan, cuando habló conmigo sobre la maldición de Damocles. Necesitaba encontrar un espejo antes de que la criatura volviera a enloquecer. ¿Pero dónde iba a encontrar un espejo en un salón de exposición? Recorrí la habitación desesperado, pero no parecía haber nada capaz de reflejar. Justo entonces reparé en una pequeña forma ovalada medio escondida tras la estantería junto a mí, un espejo no más grande que mi escudo, pero lo suficientemente largo para reflejar los ojos del monstruo. Silenciosamente gateé por el suelo pegado al muro hacia el espejo, luego lo descolgué con sumo cuidado y estaba a punto de encaminarme hacia el monstruo cuando lanzó un pequeño chorro a su alrededor, dejando un estrecho círculo que lo rodeaba completamente por el fuego, arruinando mi plan de acercarme a él.

Tuve la peor idea del mundo, una idea que probablemente no iba a funcionar y si no lo hacía tanto Annabeth como yo íbamos a morir allí, encerrados por el fuego. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo. Era mi mejor y única opción, y digamos que un semidiós no tiende a tener muchas opciones cuando está a punto de morir, así que era lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Doblé un poco mis rodillas, tomé el espejo con ambas manos firmemente y salté gritando a través del círculo de fuego directamente hacia la cabeza de esa serpiente gigante, listo para que me comiera de improviso. Pero el basilisco cometió el error de fijar sus ojos directamente en mí cuando grité, lo que me dió ventaja para acercarme tanto a él que el espejo estaba técnicamente sobre sus narices. Rogué a todos los dioses, incluso a aquellos que no les agradaba, que por favor mi plan funcionara, y prometí visitar a mi padre y quemar una cena en honor a Atenea y Ares si salía bien. Tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza para evitar mirar al basilisco a los ojos, pero entonces dejó de moverse. La sala cayó en un silencio mortal y sentí como mis piernas rozaban una superficie rocosa, como una estatua gigante sobre mis pies. Abrí los ojos con mucho cuidado, pero no era necesario preocuparse por el basilisco, al menos no por un largo tiempo. Ya no estaba agarrado a la enorme cabeza de gallina furiosa, sino a una estatua monumental de un basilisco con una expresión impresionada, como si le hubiera asombrado ver su rostro por primera vez. Me descolgué de su cabeza y aterricé suavemente en el suelo, dejé el espejo a un lado y le lancé un tajo al cuello de serpiente, solo en caso de que aún fuera peligroso observarlo a los ojos. La cabeza golpeó secamente el suelo y se partió en miles de pequeñas piezas de mármol, que rodaron por el piso antes de dejar de moverse completamente.

-¿Percy? -Annabeth se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se rozó la herida de la frente con la mano izquierda.

-Tenías razón, los espejos funcionaron -me acerqué a ella y antes de que me diera cuenta, me estaba abrazando fuertemente contra ella, antes de que se diera cuenta que mi herida aún sangraba un poco.

-_Di inmortalis_, estás sangrando un montón. Debemos llevarte a algún lugar donde pueda curarte y darte un poco de ambrosía -dijo con preocupación.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy bien -frunció el ceño ante mi comentario y repuso seria:

-Estaré bien, es sólo un corte. Vamos a sanarte esa herida, sesos de alga.

A mi madre casi le dio un infarto cuando nos vio llegar medio muertos al departamento, con rasguños en todo el cuerpo y con la cara cubierta de hollín. Rápidamente ella y Annabeth me recostaron sobre un sillón y corrieron a buscar la bolsa de ambrosía que guardaba en mi cajón en caso de emergencias. Mientras mascaba un pedazo pequeño (consumir mucha podía matar a un semidiós) Annabeth le relataba la historia a mi madre sobre lo que había pasado en el museo de la Sociedad Histórica Americana Irlandesa (así se llamaba el edificio, según Annabeth), suavizando las partes más peligrosas por supuesto. El corte de Annabeth ya había sanado un poco y parecía menos terrible ahora que tenía el rostro libre de hollín y los rasguños sanados. Su largo cabello rubio iba amarrado en una coleta llena de rulos que caían libremente por su cuello. Llevaba los pendientes de búho que le había regalado su padre y el collar del Campamento Mestizo, con las cuentas de cada verano que había pasado allí reluciendo como un collar sobre su camiseta. Pareció notar que la estaba observando, porque me miró fijamente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento silencioso. Sus ojos grises brillaban mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, provocando que una extraña bolsa de aire se inflara en mi pecho, una sensación agradable después de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Luego de unas horas de conversar con nosotros y de asegurarle a mi madre que estábamos bien, nos dejó a mí y a Annabeth solos en mi habitación; ella sentada en el borde de mi cama y yo recostado sobre algunas almuhadas cómodamente. He de admitir que estaba nervioso, nunca había estado antes en una habitación solo con Annabeth, sin contar la Cabaña de Atenea.

-Tú herida se ve mejor -me dijo fijándose en mi pecho. Ya no tenía un aspecto verde, y la herida parecía estar cerrándose lentamente, ya que el corte no parecía tan profundo. Hice una pausa para reflexionar antes de preguntarle:

-Annabeth, ¿cómo te encontraste con el basilisco?

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir, ¿él te atacó a ti o tú te topaste con él?

Su mirada se volvió distante un segundo.

-No exactamente -suspiró un momento evitando mi mirada -la verdad es que. . .bueno, había algo que quería comprobar.

-¿Que cosa?

-Antes de encontrarme contigo, pensé que tal vez. . .ya sabes, podría pasar al lugar en el que me encontré con Thalia y. . -su voz se quebró- . .y Luke, por primera vez.

Hubo un silencio desgarrador por un momento. La miré de reojo y vi que no estaba llorando, no como las otras veces que habían mencionado a Luke. Luke había sido un chico del Campamento que sacrificó su vida para salvar al Olimpo el año pasado, o algo así. Al menos eso es lo que importa. La abracé tiernamente y antes de que nos separáramos la besé suavemente, sintiendo su aroma a limón inundar mis sentidos y me devolvió el beso dulcemente, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cabello.

-Aún me debes ese café, sesos de alga.

-Cuenta con ello, chica lista.

**FIN**


End file.
